After He Left
by Uvulaofdoom
Summary: Ron has left Harry and Hermione, but he doesn't come back and Hermione is distraught. Set in DH. Harry/Hermione
1. A Journal

Introduction

* * *

Author's note: This is my first fanfic… So please don't flame too badly… 'Constructive Criticism' is always welcomed though!

Only this first chapter will be journal entries. The rest will be telling the story of Hermione and Harry after Ron leaves during DH and will continue from there.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Hermione's Journal: February 26, 2073_

I look back on the events of my life with a strange bittersweet feeling in my mouth. Despite the fact that I found the love of my life, we had only a short while together. We fell for each other after Ronald left, and those were the best days of my life. It is, in a way, my fault that he is dead. He died protecting me from Voldemort. You see, even though the dark lord killed him, Harry's last spell weakened the man enough for me to finish him off afterwards. We were successful in eliminating all of the horcruxes before that battle, and therefore, Voldemort was finished forever. Heralded as the savior of Magic, I am famous and well cared for. Very few people understand my pain though; only those who were also close Harry could ever feel even a fraction of my pain. No, that's not true. Ginny has always loved Harry in the same way as I, but she is kind enough to accept this with out holding a grudge against me.

_Hermione's Journal: February 28, 2073_

As the last surviving members of Dumbledore's Army, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasley Weasley, and I keep in contact with each other. I have long since forgiven Ronald for that time so long ago when he abandoned us… If only to know one more person that at least cared for Harry. As of late I have been growing weak; my doctor speaks of arthritis, but I know it's something else. I do believe that I will be joining Harry very soon.

_Hermione's Journal: March 5, 2073_

I will confess that I am becoming afraid of what future days will bring. It is becoming more painful to do things that only two weeks ago I found easy. The doctor is confused.

_Hermione's Journal: March 16, 2073_

I know my death is imminent, but my doctor is still struggling to keep me alive. My legs have lost all feeling, and I am in crippling pain. I write only for dear Ginny whom I know will read this after I am gone. I hope that this short note will show at least some of the emotion that I will always feel for her and others mentioned.

Dearest Ginerva,

Thank you for understanding my pain and for holding my hands through those dark times even when you were dealing with the same pain. Please relay to Ronald that I still forgive him, for I know he will feel guilty. As for the others, just send them my love.

With love for all of you,

Hermione J. Granger

* * *

R & R!!!!!!!


	2. Alone

Feeling Alone

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter will actually be a story, and so will all the rest after this. I am going to see peoples' response to this to see wether or not I should continue with this story.

Thanks!!

* * *

H A R R Y ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

* * *

I can hear her crying again. She's in the tent, and I volunteered for first watch so that she could try to get some sleep. It's been a week since Ronald left, and we know that there is no way for him to find us again… Not that he would want to. Ron made his intentions perfectly clear; he doesn't want to come back. All I can hope is that Hermione will move on. She really thought that her and Ron were going to be together, and by leaving, the redhead really hurt her. I try to control my anger when I'm around her, but when I'm alone like now, it's all I can do to stop myself from apparating to the burrow and showing Ronald of piece of my mind.

A few hours later Hermione is still crying, soft snuffling noises that she tries to hide. I'm exhausted though, and now that I've run out the anger that builds up during the day, it's the perfect time to enter the tent. Standing up, I pull open the tent flap and walk in too see the hunched figure of Hermione sitting in her bed.

"Oh, Harry," she says, pulling her sweater up in an attempt to hide the tears that are still flowing. Just seeing the angry red trails where the salt in her tears have inflamed her skin makes me angry. How could someone do something so awful to a person like Hermione? She really had thought that Ron would be her man, and when he left, it tore her down. There was a detectable hesitation before I responded.

"Yes… It's- er, your turn to watch, if you're ready," I say softly, trying not to increase the flow of tears.

"Of course," Hermione says. Even through the sweater her tone sounds hollow and empty. Looking at the poor girl, I speak again.

"Come on 'Mione," I say before I can stop myself. "I don't think he's coming back, and crying isn't going to help." Blinking dumbly now, I am astounded that I could even think, let alone say something so insensitive. She looks at me, confused for a moment before the puzzled expression turns into an angry one. Standing up from the cot with a death-glare on her face, Hermione threw herself at me with a punch already building in her arm. Barely causing any effect as she punches me repeatedly in the chest, she screams.

"How dare you?!" I notice the punches have slowed as her tone also quiets. "You have no clue!" The angry expression has left her face as the tears flow freely again. She grips my shoulders with both hands and leans against me. "H- Harry… Why did he go?" I'm still just surprised at the sudden change; she usually just sits there with a blank stare on her face.

"I don't know," I reply, rubbing her the back of her sweater awkwardly. She looks up at me, with a strange look on her face and talks quietly.

"I'm sorry... I've left tear stains on your shirt."


End file.
